1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to recharging devices, and particularly, to an electromagnetic induction recharging device and recharging system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone or a notebook is typically powered by a rechargeable battery. The connector for recharging the rechargeable battery is usually on the housing of the portable electronic device so that the contact terminal, of the connector, can be electrically connected to a charging terminal of a recharging device. However, the contact terminal may be easily contaminated by impurities and also easily worn away due to frictions between the contact terminal and charging terminals.
What is needed, therefore, is a recharging device and recharging system using the same which can overcome the above-described problems.